Final Fantasy: La última fantasía (Capítulo 1)
by SevenLover
Summary: El primer capítulo de la historia. Da inicio a las nuevas vidas como reclutas de los chicos en la Academia.


**El primer día en la Academia**

 **Mes Oscuro, día 18. Año 1857.**

-Jo: Me dijo que iriamos a ver el lugar juntos pero se fué solo. Adonde habrá ido este tonto.

 **-80 minutos antes-**

-Fina: Clay! Clay sal un momento!

-Clay: ¿Qué pasa Fina? ¿Por qué gritas desde tan temprano?

-Fina: Perdón.. es que tenía pensado ir a ver a mi hermana que es cadete aquí y quería saber si me podrías acompañar.

-Clay: Pero si vas a ver a tu hermana, seria mejor si vas sóla ¿no? ¿Te da miedo ir sola? ¿o es que no te acuerdas de ella? Además, no es que no quiera, pero no la conozco.

-Fina: No es eso, solo que llevamos 5 años sin vernos y no sé se si este de humor para verme en un día de estos.. asi que le hablé para preguntarle si tendria tiempo en algun momento.

-Clay: Está bien, te acompañaré tu tranquila.

-Fina: ¡Gracias!

-Clay: Y, ¿cuando irás a verla?

-Fina: ¡Hoy! Te espero frente al dormitorio femenino en 80 minutos, y no llegues tarde!

-Clay: Aveces no sé si esa chica es tonta o en realidad es así...

 **-Ahora-**

"Espero no haber llegado tarde, aun que parece ser la hora exácta a la que me dijo Fina. Menos mál me tomé mi tiempo en desayunar y ponerme el uniforme de recluta. No está del todo mál, de hecho, creo que es el mejor uniforme que haya visto hasta ahora. Parece que no soy el único que espera a alguien, también hay una chica aqui, aun que no creo que ella lo esté haciendo.. solo está ahí parada. Intentaré hablarle."

-Clay: Hey, a qué estás viendo? *señala hacia la dirección a donde apunta la chica*

-Chica misteriosa: No estoy viendo a nada.

-Clay: Y, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Chica Misteriosa: Estoy aquí parada.

-Clay: Eso puedo notarlo. -_-'

"Ahora que lo pienso, esta chica se parecé bastante a un personaje historico... podrá ser-"

-Clay: -Seven?

-Chica Misteriosa: Seven?

-Clay: Disculpa, creo que hablé en voz alta. Pero sí, dije Seven, creo que te pareces un tanto a ella.

-Chica Misteriosa: Hablas de Seven, una de las cadetes de la antigua Clase 0 de Suzaku?

-Clay: Parece que ambos conocemos un cierto nivel de historia avanzado. Si, me referia a 'esa' Seven. Te pareces un tanto a ella, pero no me lo tomes a mal, que ambas son bastante atractivas. Y sí, es un cumplido.

-Chica Misteriosa: ¿Así que solo me elogias por que tengo un parecido con una chica de antaño a la que consideras atractiva?

-Clay: No, a las dos las considero atractivas, pero más a tí. ¿Acaso eso es un problema?

-Chica Misteriosa: No, en absoluto. _"Aqui ella se ruboriza"_

-Clay: Entonces está bién. Y bueno, Seven, ¿que haces en un lugar como este?

-'Seven': No me llames Seven, que tengo mi propio nombre. Y eso no te interesa.

-Clay: Creo que si no me interesara, no preguntaría acerca de ello. No me lo tomes a mal. Y si, me gustaria saber tu nombre.

-Chica misteriosa: Está bien, fuí yo quien fué descortés. Mi nombre es Sarah, y estoy aquí por que espero a alguien con quien quedé en verme.

-Clay: Sarah, mucho gusto. Yo soy Clayton. Que coincidencia, yo también estoy esperando a verme con alguien aquí, pero parece que se retrasa.

-Sarah: Entonces, ¿quedaste en verte con una chica y te dejó plantado?

-Clay: No me dejaron plantado.. creo. Pero no es así. Me pidió que la acompañara a ver a su hermana. Eso es todo.

-Sarah: Yo también quede en ver aquí a mi hermana, pero no me dijo acerca de venir con alguien.

-Clay: Entonces creo que hablamos de hermanas distintas.

-Sarah: Parece ser que sí.

*Grito en la lejanía* ¡Claaaaaaaayyyyyytooooooon!

-Clay: Hablando de la loca.. -_-'

-Fina: Perdona Clay, es que no encontraba el uniforme por ninguna parte y recordé que lo había colgado detras de la puerta.

-Clay: No, no pasa nada, tampoco es que haya esperado tanto.

-Fina: También te hice esperar a ti, ¿hermana?

-Sarah: Descuida, tu amigo Clay sirvió para matar el tiempo.

-Clay: A ver... Entonces ustedes son hermanas?

-Fina y Sarah: Si

-Clay: Parece que este mundo cada vez está mas raro..

-Sarah: ¿Hay algo malo con que seamos hermanas?

-Clay: La verdad es que sí, lo hay, y es que tu eres mas normal que tu hermana! ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Sarah: Ah, te refieres a eso. Talvez sea por que ella fué criada en una familia con lujos, lo que la dejó muy consentida.

-Clay: Si, eso lo noté hace mucho.

"Luego de este gran encuentro emocional, me vi involucrado acompañando a estas dos hermanas peculiares en su plática. Aun que no es que haya sido del todo malo, la verdad es que Sarah me terminó por agradar mas de lo que esperaba. Se nota que son hermanas, aun que no lo parezca."

 **-4 horas desde el encuentro-**

-Clay: Este lugar no deja de sorprenderme, a pesar de ser enorme, las aulas y reclutas que hay son muy pocos, el resto son los cadetes y soldados de las fuerzas mágicas. Pero aún así, que solo existan 7 con pocos reclutas me parece algo intrigante, tal vez esta Academia oculta algo.

-Voz de mujer: Y, ¿que será eso que pueda ocultar la Academia?

-Clay: No lo sé, talvez experimentos o mutaciones con los reclutas o algún tipo de culto secreto.. Ah, disculpe, no pretendia ofender a la Academia en sí, es solo que-

-Mujer: No necesitas disculparte, no dijiste nada malo, solo dijiste que estabas intrigado por saber más de este lugar.

-Clay: Ciertamente si, me gustaria saber mas acerca de este lugar, su historia y los secretos que abarca. Quiero decir, no por nada acepte a venir a este lugar aún cuando no quería.

-Mujer: Permiteme la intromision pero, ¿se puede saber por qué no querias venir a la Academia?

-Clay: Eso se debe al estilo de vida que llevaba, la verdad no pretendía en cambiar nada en absoluto, quería dejar todo así como estaba. No me interesaba en lo más minimo saber el porqué fuí elegido si no soy nadie especial, tampoco soy algun alumno de élite o de alguna familia adinerada. Pero al ver que también nombraron a mis amigos, no podia darme el lujo de verlos irse y saber que podrian pasar dificultades, asi que por eso decidí venir al final.

-Mujer: Entonces hiciste el sacrificio solo por tus amigos esta vez, ¿cierto?

-Clay: Así es.

-Mujer: Y si en algún momento tuvieras que elegír entre tu vida o la de tus amigos, ¿podrias elegir?

-Clay: No logrará volverme loco, señora. Yo elegiría la vida de los demas muy por encima de la mía.

-Mujer: Y, ¿se puede saber porque harias eso?

-Clay: Creo que seria facil comprenderlo. Asi como hay cosas que ellos no pueden hacer, hay cosas que yo no puedo hacer. Pero si tengo la oportunidad de salvarlos a ellos, es por que puedo. Así ellos podrian continuar y hacer las cosas que pueden hacer.

-Mujer: Es una respuesta interesante viniendo de alguien tan joven. Me agrada como piensas chico.

-Clay: Gracias, supongo.

-Mujer: No necesitas ser tan formal, chico. Cuídate, espero que nos veamos luego.

-Clay: Con permiso.

"Las personas de aquí son todas muy misteriosas y otras dan miedo. Aun que no está del todo mal. Creo que ya va siendo hora de que regrese a los dormitorios. Talvez Jo estará ya dormido."

 **-6 horas después. Dormitorio de chicos-**

"Qué día más raro, al final no pude ver casi nada de la Academia. Creo que talvez mañana pueda ir con Jo o deba perderme solo por el lugar. Tampoco es que vaya a verlo todo, solo los lugares importantes como el comedor, las aulas y el camino al despacho de la directora, por si acaso. Creo que mejor ya dormiré, Jo esta mas que dormido, seguro el si que tuvo bastante que hacer, conociendolo fué a informarse sobre cada rincón de la Academia y hasta ya tendrá un mapa en su mente, típico de el."

 **-Mientras tanto, dormitorio de chicas-**

"Fina: Espero que a Clay no le haya molestado el tener que acompañarnos hoy a mi hermana y a mi, es solo que no sabía como reaccionar a estar sola con ella. Es extraño, no saber como actuar frente a alguien que conoces de toda la vida. Mejor dejo de darle vueltas a esto y me voy a dormir, aún tenenos otros 5 días antes de la asignación asi que mejor los aprovechare con los demás."

 _"Los días pasaron sin más, los jovenes reclutas se tomaron su tiempo en inspeccionar el lugar, conocer personas o simplemente juntarse entre ellos. Despues de que terminara el sexto día libre que les ofrecieron, inmediatamente todos los nuevos reclutas fueron llamados hacia el edificio principal, donde se les informaria acerca de la asignación y el entrenamiento que llevarian a cabo."_

 **Convirtiendose en reclutas.**

 **Mes Oscuro, día 24. Año 1857.**

-Docente oficial: Atención todos, los 10 presentes serán reconocidos oficialmente como reclutas y se les asignará a su nueva aula, todos permanezcan aquí hasta que Gran Madre se presente.

-Chico eufórico: Biéeeen! Ahora seré un cadete y podré luchar contra ese malvado imperio!

-Chica burlona: Cómo si pudieras hacer algo contra el imperio, para ellos no eres mas que una pulguita cualquiera. Y no eres cadete, aun no eres ni recluta.

-Chica simpática: Bueno pero no se peleen. Está bien que esté emocionado por querer ser de ayuda para la Academia, todos aspiramos a eso.

-Clay: No creas que todos vienen aquí por el mismo motivo infantil e imprudente. Hay quienes pretenden hacer cosas distintas u otros a quienes no les importe en lo más minimo estar aqui.

-Chico de lentes: ¿Y acaso tu eres alguno de esos que acabas de mencionar? ¿De verdad tienes algo importante que hacer aquí?

-Clay: No creo que eso les importe a ustedes, pero yo no considero esto como un juego.

-Jo: Oye Clay, está bien tomarse esto en serio, pero no hace falta que te metas en problemas aqui, despues de todo todos seremos compañeros.

-Fina: Jo tiene razón Clay, deberias evitar problemas aqui, no sabemos que tipo de sancion pueden dar, no es comocla escuela en Palco.

-Clay: Eso lo sé, pero no recuerdo haber ofendido a nadie o cambiar mi tono de voz por alguno intimidante, lo unico que hice fue decir que deberian tomarse esto mas en serio y no andar gritando que eliminarian al imperio si apenas pueden ponerse bien el uniforme.

-Chico egocéntrico: Y qué puede saber un chico con pinta de emo como tú. Seguramente solo buscabas llamar la atención por que no destacas nada y todos te evitan. Seguro solo eres un buscapleitos cualquiera. Mejor te alejas de mí, no quiero involucrarme con alguien que me haga perder mi oportunidad de estar aquí.

-Clay: Lo ven? Otro perro que ladra tonterias. Si dices ser mejor que yo, entonces deberias demostrarlo una vez comience el preriodo de estudios.

-Chico egocéntrico: Já, ya lo verás tonto. Te haré callar esa sucia boca engreída que tienes cuando veas quien es el verdadero genio aqui.

-Jo: Nadie menciono nada de genio...

-Clay: Déjalo, pobre chico.

 _"Inmediatamente se abre la puerta principal y entra por ella la Gran Madre, lider y primera al mando de la Academia"_

-Oficial docente: Atención, formen una linea al frente. Gran Madre procederá a hablar.

-Gran Madre: No necesitas ser tan estricta, son solo unos niños. Hay que saber tratarlos para que puedan llevarse bien con todos.

-Voz susurrante: Dudo que sea facil poder adiestrar a estos perros...

-Oficial docente: ¡Hey! Mantenganse en silencio y abstenganse de ofender.

-Gran Madre: Veamos.. ¿podrian decirme quien fue quien dijo eso?

"Inmediatamente di un paso al frente, no me lo pensé ni una vez, si me iban a regañar debia ser ahora."

-Clay: Fuí yo, Gran Madre.

-Gran Madre: Vamos, no necesitan ser tan formales, queridos basta con que me digan Madre. Pero mira, si eres tu el chico de la otra vez en el balcón. No me esperaba encontrarte como recluta.

-Clay: Tampoco es que haya querido.

-Madre: Está bien, no hay que ponerse en un modo ofensivo, aquí todos son hermanos, sobre todo ahora que todos ustedes formarán parte de un nuevo grupo. Bien, regresa a la linea, procedere a explicarles la situación.

"Tras el pequeño sermón de Madre, procedió a explicarnos que nosotros formariamos parte de un nuevo grupo, el octavo grupo de reclutas de la Academia, una clase 'especial'. No entendí mucho. Básicamente lo primero que haremos seran unas pruebas academicas, ya saben, como si fueran un simple examen de escuela, pero esta vez seria solo para determinar los campos a fotralecer antes de graduarnos como reclutas. Aun que esta vez yo fuí un poco terco y le hice un comentario a Madre acerca de esto."

-Clay: Madre, me gustaria pedirte algo acerca de los examenes que presentaremos.

-Chico engreído: ¿Pedirás ayuda por que no puedes resolverlo solo? Qué patetico.

-Madre: Chicos, ya basta con eso. Está bien Clay, ¿que sucede?

-Clay: Si, verá Madre, queria pedirle que si consigo el 100% en todas las asignaturas, me excentaria tomar clase hasta la graduación, o al menos hasta el próximo semestre.

-Madre: Vaya que si dices cosas interesantes cariño. Está bien, si consigues el 100% en cada asignatura, se te excentará de tomar clases el resto del semestre.

-Clay: Gracias madre, pero una cosa más.

-Madre: Que sucede Clay.

-Clay: ¿Podria repetir el mismo proceso cáda més?

-Madre: Eso dependerá de como te desarrolles en la Academia como recluta y como estudiante.

-Clay: Me parece bien, gracias madre.

"Inmediatamente fuímos llevados a un aula, la cual formaria parte de nuestra vida como reclutas hasta la graduación. Esta era la octava aula, pero era la única distinta a las demás por algo en particular. Procedieron a aplicarnos la prueba, salvo que yo era el unico con condiciones especiales. No tardé en resolver cada asignatura, no era mas que un juego de niños. Muchos pensarán que talvez hice trampa o venía preparado, o que compré las respuestas, pero no. Al ser pobre, lo único entretenido que podía hacer era estudíar además de pasar tiempo con Jo y Fina. El resultado de eso es que aprendí mucho, eso es todo. Inmediatamente al acabar las pruebas, fuimos retirados hacia los dormitorios, se nos dijo que nos informarían los resultados mañana a primera hora del día, y luego de eso empezaríamos la preparación como reclutas."

 **Mes Oscuro, día 25. Año 1857.**

"Inmediatamente el sól se mostró en el horizonte, fuimos llamados todos los 10 de ayer al aula 8 y procedieron a dar los resultados de las pruebas que nos hicieron, pero antes de eso nombraron a todos y cada uno de los reclutas presentes. Tal vez querian hacer un reconocimiento de identidad o algo así, ya que intentaron camuflarlo con la lista de asistencia, pero aún así eso sirve para poder conocer los nombres de las demás personas con las que compartiríamos aula."

-Oficial docente: Bien, los nombraré a todos pero no en un orden especifico, solo será un leve repaso a la lista de asistencia.

-Oficial docente: Artisa Dukem, Emily Furten, Miner Khiliani, Curian Hextor, Aliza Leinhart, Clayton Agami, Ruben Jossan, Celine Doram, Fina Aurum, Regis Condor.

 _"Todos los jóvenes reclutas asintieron, demostrando que los diez presentes habían sido nombrados."_

-Oficial docente: Bien, ustedes diez formaran parte del octavo grupo denominado como 'Sigma' a partir de este momento. Además que les unirán otros dos reclutas a su grupo, siendo asi 12 reclutas en el grupo 8. Ahora procederé a dar los resultados de sus pruebas del día de ayer, estén atentos. Los alumnos que obtuvieron 100% serán nombrados al primero, hubo solo cuatro que obtuvieron este porcentaje. Clayton Agami, Fina Aurum, Artisa Dukem, Regis Condor. Los demás no nombrados obtuvieron un porcentaje debajo del 90%. Aquí tienen sus pruebas los demás. Ahora esperen sentados hasta que Gran Madre venga.

"No pasaron ni 10 segundos desde que se fué la docente y todo estaba en completo silencio, tanto que daba miedo estar ahi sin hacer ruido alguno."

-Jo: Clay, parece que de nuevo obtienes una calificacion perfecta.

-Clay: No es que fuese dificil lograr esto.

-Fina: Cómo se nota que aun eres nuestro genio de la clase ^_^.

-Regis: Ni que fuera para tanto el que haya obtenido una calificación así, hubo otros que también la tuvimos.

-Jo: Pero en su caso, Clay siempre ha obtenido calificaciones asì y sin necesidad de estudiar o hacer trampa.

-Fina: Así es, Clay siempre obtenia las notas mas altas en todo.

-Regis: Tch, eso solo demuestra lo presumido y matado que es.

-Clay: No recuerdo haber presumido en ningún momento, además me da igual lo que pienses de mí, no me conoces de nada.

-Regis: Como si valiera la pena hablar de ti o conocerte.

-Clay: Tampoco es que tu lo valgas.

-Curian: Oye flaquito, si quieres iniciar una pelea hazlo con alguien de tu tamaño.

-Clay: No es que me moleste patear a un perro como tú, si quieres pelear adelante.

-Fina: Clay detente, no debemos causar problemas aquí.

-Aliza: ¿Por qué lo defiendes? El fue quién inicio los conflictos aquí. ¿Es que acaso tu novio es de puras palabras?

-Fina: ¡Clay no provocó nada y no es mi novio!

-Clay: Fina, deja que los perros ladren, no hace falta perder tiempo con quien tiene poco cerebro.

-Curian: ¿Así que te pones de chulito? A ver si ahora dejas de ladrar tanto! *Aquí le lanza un golpe a Clay.*

*Inmediatamente que el golpe se acerca, Clay lo detiene con una mano, y con la otra golpea su codo hundiéndolo hacia el lado contrario. La presión del golpe hizo que Curian cayera al suelo del dolor.*

-Curian: ¡Aaahg!

-Clay: Solo te toqué un poco y ya te tiras a llorar. Que patético. Como se nota que los perros solo ladran y no muerden.

 _"Inmediatamente la Gran Madre entró, y al ver la escena que habían montado los chicos, cierra la puerta bruzcamente detrás de ella y todos corren a sentarse excepto Clayton y Curian."_

-Madre: ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? ¿Alguien podria explicarme?

-Clay: Sí Madre, yo le explicaré. Sucede que debido a los resultados de la prueba, todos comenzaron a alegar que yo estaba presumiendo, la verdád es que me comporté un poco engreído, pero no recuerdo haber insultado a nadie, pero parece que Curian se lo tomó a mal y se enfadó y me lanzó un golpe. Lo que yo hice fue defenderme de el y ya está. Si va a sancionar o expulsar a alguien que séa sólo a mí.

-Jo: Clay...

-Madre: Clayton, entiendo que puede haber diferencias entre ustedes, apénas se conocen, pero eso no es motivo para pelear entre ustedes. Me gustaría que se disculparan entre sí y hagan las pases para que todos podamos olvidar lo que pasó aqui. Y descuiden, no habrá castigo alguno.

-Fina: Madre es tan amable y comprensiva, deberias agradecerle Clay.

"Luego del pequeño sermón que me lanzaron Fina y Madre, pedi disculpas a Curian y a los demas tipos en la clase por algo que no hice. Pero ya da igual, no es que tenga en mente relacionarme más con ellos."

-Madre: Bien chicos, ahora que ya son reclutas oficiales y parte del octavo grupo, les voy a presentar a dos reclutas que formarán a ser parte tambien del grupo. Espéro que todos puedan llegar a llevarse bien. Adelánte chicos, pueden entrar.

"Entraron dos reclutas más, el grupo 8 ahora es de 12 personas, lo que más me sorprendió de esto es ver que la hermana de Fina se uniría con nosotros."

-Madre: Bien, ellos dos serán sus nuevos compañeros a partír de hoy. Sus nombres son Mako Forte y Sarah Aurum. Espero que se lleven bien.

-Madre: Ahora chicos, dentro de dós días iniciaran su entrenamiento como reclutas, donde tendran una preparación especial y donde estableceran un contrato de alma con el cristal para obtener a su compañero de batalla, su arma. Vendrán aqui al alba dentro de dos dias, no lo olviden. Ahora ya pueden retirarse, buena suerte a todos.

"Ahora sí que a partir de este momento todo iba a cambiar, no sabía por qué pero sentía que así sería. Ahora solo faltaba esperar y ver que es lo que iba a suceder."


End file.
